


April Fools

by Sticks_And_Stones



Series: When Dreamscapes Cross [3]
Category: Markiplier Egos, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, jacksepticeye, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:24:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sticks_And_Stones/pseuds/Sticks_And_Stones





	1. Chapter 1

Virgil awoke and instantly realized something was wrong. His room was… too bright. Far too bright. He sat up and stared around his room, unsure whether to be impressed or horrified. Every inch of his room, which was normally gray, purple or black, had been transformed into pastel pink and yellow. His black headphones had been replaced with neon ones with large fluffy cat ears on top, as if to mock him of his allergies and hate of bright flashy stuff. He noticed as he descended the stairs that the cobwebs that normally hung from the bannisters had been replaced with cotton candy while the fog that usually hung in the air was now visible smells. He caught whiffs of sweets, gunpowder, and… he hoped that wasn’t blood. The TV was on and currently playing what looked like some sort of weird sitcom starring Mark and all his friends. He recognized it as that one show pitch that Wilford had back in 2017.

Then it dawned on him. It was April 1st. The Septics had warned him about how seriously the Ipliers took this day which left one explanation. Wilford. Wilford did this. Almost as if the room had heard his thoughts, every photo that held an actual face suddenly had a bright pink mustache covering the person’s upper lip.

A mixture of anger and awe at the mere fact that the clinically insane (well… formerly insane since Patton managed to help begin the healing process of a shattered mind) Ego managed to do this bubbled in his stomach as he snapped his fingers, returning the room to it’s normal state.

He sighed and left the dreamscape, only to find the original version of his room in a very similar state, but… worse. Before he could avert his eyes, before he could even make an attempt to warn himself that something might be on the other side, his eyes had been burned with the image of a naked Mark Fischbach, straight from the calendar but without… censoring. He shut his eyes tight but the image of the naked man plastered on every single surface was stuck in his mind forever. He wished, now more than ever, that every mention of brain and eye bleach on the internet was now in his hands to be used on himself.

“I should… probably warn the others…” he whispered and sunk down into Patton’s room. He landed and felt something sticky and soft squishy under his feet. The heavy scent of peanut butter hit his nostrils and he looked around. The floor, walls and ceiling had been coated in peanut butter and as he stood there, looking at the mess, large glops of the stuff dropped onto his head. At least they had been considerate enough to put all of Patton’s beloved items into a box that was closed tightly to keep any of the drops from getting into it. Virgil guessed they had used a bit of Wilford’s reality bending powers to fit it all into a box barely bigger than the normal moving box.

“Patton?!” he called.

“Up here, Kiddo!” Morality called from upstairs. With a lot of difficulty, he made his way upstairs, ending up with a thick coat of the stuff all over his shoes. Patton was sitting on his bed, which was clean of peanut butter, and was staring at everything else.

“It’s April 1st,” Patton said. “They really… they really did a good job.”

“Yup. Wilford hit me. Everything was… pink,” he shuddered. “And in the real house… we need to clean it up before Thomas gets out of bed wakes up.”

“Why?”

He opened his mouth to say something but then realized that if this Side didn’t even know the true definition for adultery, maybe it wasn’t the best idea to tell him what awaited him in the physical realm.

“It doesn’t matter. I’ll ask Roman to help me if you can clean this up and get Logan up,” he said.

Patton nodded and clapped his hands, cleaning up every bit of the sticky substance and replacing it with his normal decor. Virgil smiled before transporting into Roman’s room. For a second, he thought everything was the same. Every single playbook, panorama, script, draft and story that he and Thomas had created or even brainstormed was laid out across the walls in such an organized manner that Virgil had thought it was Logan’s room when he first visited. Then he noticed the coloration of everything.

“What the hell?!” He felt as if he had just stepped into a 3-D optical illusion but without the glasses and even looking around gave him a headache. Anything that wasn’t red-and-blue was a light shade of gray that gave off a cold energy that made him shiver intensely but his breath wasn’t steaming, making him believe it only affected people, not the environment. Virgil knew that Wilford, King and Bim would most likely participate in the event but Dark?!

His headache was getting too much to bear so he summoned himself some 3-D glasses to level it out a bit. “Roman?”

The Creative Side looked over the counter, looking slightly shaken. “Hey, Virgil. Did they get you too?”

“Yes, they did. It was Wilford and believe me, only Patton would have liked it,” he said. “It was bright pink and smelled like cotton candy.”

Roman smirked. “Oh, I am going to use that someday, you’re going to regret saying that.”

“Whatever Mr. 3-Dingus. Listen, we got a major problem.”

His face went from disdain to concern in an instant. “What’s wrong?”

“They pranked Thomas too and… well, Patton isn’t the type of person to help clean it up. I warn you though…” He shuddered. “It’s pretty but not… pretty.”

He brought the two of them into the physical realm and Roman gasped, turned bright red and covered his face. “Oh my- Goodness! That is… that is quite a sight. This is… scarring.”

Virgil, already scarred for life, nodded in agreement, staring at the pictures without flinching. “Now you see why I grabbed you, not Logan or Patton. We need to get this cleaned up before Thomas or his friends wake up or…”

Roman nodded and they started grabbing each picture and either crumbling it into a ball or treating it like a ticking time bomb. It took the two of them nearly ten minutes to clean up every single image that was in-sight, hidden in cabinets, behind, stuffed into or under the furniture, in the books, and in the framed photos. They threw the hundred-odd photos into a pile in an empty corner of the Mindscape, put it into a twenty-foot-deep hole and lit it on fire. Seeing the images try and drift out of the hole to infect Thomas’ brain but failing was extremely satisfying even if the effort gone into cleaning it all up was a bit overkill.

“Well, for the first time in my life, I believe that I am jealous of Logan and Patton,” Roman said, looking down at the firey pit.

“How so?”

“They didn’t have to deal with… this…” he gestured to the pit. Virgil laughed and then felt a tug at the back of his mind- not Thomas calling him, but Logan.

“Logan’s calling; come on,” he said and they rose out of the Mindscape. Logan and Patton were sitting on the couch, Logan looking slightly shaken from whatever prank the Ipliers had pulled on him.

“What’d they do to you?” Roman asked.

“They set up screens all over… with the Jim’s reports,” he muttered.

Virgil snorted but quieted down at a cool but stern glare. “Well… Logan, that… That sucks.”

“They don’t even know how to use a green screen!” he blurted.

“I know, I know,” Patton said soothingly, reaching out to pat his shoulder but the Wall stopping him. Roman and Virgil glanced at each other, sharing a smirk before sitting down on the couch. They barely had time to relax before a strangled yell echoed down the stairs. At the same time, they all felt the same overwhelming shock, horror and disgust.

Thomas.

Virgil realized what was happening as soon as he remembered that the prank had never been confined to just the downstairs.

They glanced at each other and in an instant, were rushing to the stairwell. The only problem was that they all went at once and ended up running into the wall before even stepping foot on the staircase.

“One at a time!” Logan said, taking the lead. The other Sides followed quickly, bursting into Thomas’ room with their eyes shut tight but knowing what was on the other side. Unfortunately, neither Patton nor Logan had seen these before and soon their shrieks of horror joined Thomas’.

“For the love of- Roman, get them out of here!” Virgil said.

“Thomas!” Roman cried. “Close your eyes, we’ll take care of this!”

Virgil didn’t see what Thomas did but kept his eyes shut tight as he pulled down the pictures that he could unfortunately imagine in clear detail. He snuck a peak and saw Thomas sitting on his bed, eyes shut as the other Sides rushed around, taking the rest down.

“Roman, take Patton and Logan’s and then back to the pit!” Virgil said, stuffing them into his arms.

“What?! Why me?!” he asked, shoving them back to Virgil.

“Because I gotta help Patton, Logan and Thomas!” he replied, gesturing to the three, all of whom were curled into a ball, looking horrified and scarred. Roman nodded, collected the rest and disappeared. As soon as he was gone, Virgil rushed between the three and suddenly realized what it was like to be Thomas before Virgil first started showing up at meetings.

“Uh, guys… I know it’s a very unpleasant sight but… Thomas, if you let me, I can block out that memory if you want. If that’d make you feel more comfortable” he said to Thomas. Thomas looked at him and nodded. Virgil popped back into the dreamscape, collected every iota of those memories from Thomas’ mind and then shoved it into the back corner, blocking it off with a wall labeled ‘DO NOT ENTER: PRIVATE PARTS’.

When he returned, Thomas looked considerably better and was talking to someone on the phone. Patton and Logan were over to the side, looking slightly less shaken but still a little on the scarred side.

“Yeah. Yeah, it was bad. Alright, I’ll see you in a bit.” Thomas hung up and said, “That was Jack. Apparently he and the Septic Egos had a very similar experience but since there were more of them, it was more of a combined effort between the Ipliers; 3-D Jim recordings, Pink peanut butter, that type of stuff. They’re coming over later for the Mindscape Egg hunt with the Ipliers. We’ve agreed that next year, it’s a Septic-Sanders team-up against the Ipliers.”

They nodded and stood in silence for a while, not even saying a word when Roman showed up. Finally, Patton broke the silence.

“Let’s never speak of this again… if they ask… we don’t say anything…”


	2. Chapter 2

“Alright, let’s try again,” Thomas said. “Focus on your mind, only your mind, and what it looks like. And then imagine yourself there.”

Mark and Jack closed their eyes tight again, looking annoyed after trying and failing to access the Mindscape without falling asleep. Their Egos were huddled around their counterpart on the other sides of the screen, watching intently and Thomas was pretty sure that this was what was making them unable to succeed. His own Sides were sitting on the couch behind him (except Patton who was whispering encouragements to no one in particular). Mark groaned and his face went very red as he tried to enter the Mindscape.

“Don’t shit your pants, Mark,” Bim suggested. Mark cracked open an eye to glare at the businessman.

“You too, Jack,” Anti said with a smirk. The fact that Anti agreed with Bim, something that rarely happened, made the others snigger. Even Virgil cracked a smile from the couch. Jack opened his mouth to tell them all to shut up but instead gasped and disappeared with a pop. The Septic Egos cheered and Thomas saw a few hands passing money to others. Mark looked at Jack’s face cam in surprise.

“I’ll be right back. Just going to make sure that he made it in okay,” Thomas said and hopped into the Mindscape. The combined house they shared at night was the same as ever except, for once in a long time, only one other person was there. Jack stood in the middle of the room, looking disoriented but proud of himself.

“I has arrived,” he slurred and raised the middle finger to the sky. “Fu-u-uck you house! Couldn’t keep me out during the day!”

Thomas snorted. “Good job man! Welcome to the Mindscape during the day!”

He grinned and collapsed on the couch, draping his arm over his eyes. “Just wake me up when Mark gets here…”

“Alright. We’re not sure what’s going to happen if someone is here alone so I’m going to call in Patton, alright?”

Jack held a thumbs up, not even bothering to look up. Thomas smirked and called in his Morality, who appeared, looking as cheerful as ever.

“Hey, just stay with Jack, alright? He’s a bit tired, so maybe not the usual banter. I’m just not entirely sure what’ll happen if I just leave him alone, alright?”

Patton gave him a bright smile. “Gotcha, kiddo! You help Mark out and then we’ll get the hunt started! I’ll just show him some of your pictures from when you were younger.”

Thomas blushed. “Please, don’t.”

Patton smirked. “I know, I know. I won’t let him see any embarrassing things.”

Thomas sighed and snapped his fingers - his own way of exiting the Mindscape - and instantly saw that all the Egos had come through the Mindconnection and without any supervision, chaos had broken out. At the moment, there were multiple things happening that would make it difficult for Mark to get in. Dark and Anti were arm-wrestling on the kitchen table (which was better than them wrestling on the couch again) while JJ, Bing, Marvin and Roman were watching, each with a pile of food winnings in front of them. Logan, Dr. Iplier, Schneep and Google were once again talking about things that Thomas couldn’t even begin to comprehend. However the most surprising thing about the room was seeing Virgil conversing with every remaining Iplier and Septic Egos. And the strangest part about it, Virgil was smiling all the while, not taking up all the attention but certainly putting his fair share of one-liners and thoughts here and there.

He felt overwhelming pride and joy well up inside him as he realized that this was the same Side who was a sarcastic asshole when he first met him. And normally, Virgil was the one who always made it difficult to actually do the talking and conversing and yet there he was…

He was like a walking, talking irony and Thomas couldn’t feel prouder.

“Hey, Jack make it alright?” Mark asked from the other side of the screen. He turned around and grinned. “Yeah, he did. He’s with Patton, probably fast asleep. If it has the same effect on you, we might have to put off the hunt for a few hours.”

Mark shrugged. “If we do, we can make it a midnight hunt.”

Thomas gave a thumbs up in agreement. “Ready to give it another go?”

Mark nodded and closed his eyes, concentrating as hard as possible. And then, just like that, he was gone. The noise in the room quieted as the Iplier Egos felt the change in the Mindscape and rushed around Thomas to see that Mark had vanished.

“Holy shit, he did it!” Wil said. “Bing, give me that money you owe me!”

“Alright guys, alright!” Thomas said. “Let’s go meet up with him, but he’s probably going to be tired so no bouncing on him like you normally do.” He aimed this last sentence at the Jims. There nodded and in a flash, the room was suddenly much emptier. Virgil, Logan and Roman crowded as close as they could to Thomas.

“So… how’d they do?” Virgil asked.

“Like I said, they’re tired. Might have to postpone the hunt for tonight so we can hide the eggs and give them enough time to recuperate. How come they got so tired after going? First time I went I felt better than ever!”

“It might be because Roman transported us there,” Logan suggested. “I do recall you.” He adjusted his glasses as if to emphasize his next point. “Singing to get us there?”

“I don’t normally have to bring such large group! It made it easier for me to concentrate!” Roman explained.

“You say that about anything that involves singing, dancing, writing, acting, talking- the list goes on and on,” Virgil said.

“Oh whatever, Mr. Talkative,” Roman said and faded away, too embarrassed to stay any longer.

“I wish to go to; Google was actually making progress in understanding why it is so important to have nostalgia and feelings, even with my lack of knowledge of it,” Logan said and disappeared. Virgil shoved his hands into his hoodie, his face burning red.

“Hey, Virgil, I’m proud of you. I saw you talking with the Egos just now and I’m glad you were able to do that relatively easily. I didn’t feel a thing,” Thomas said, wishing he could put a hand on his friend’s shoulder to comfort him. Virgil glanced at him out of the corner of his eye and gave a small smile.

“It did feel good…” He faded away with another word. Thomas sighed. “How did I get with such chaotic, stupid, weird, amazing people…”

He snapped his fingers and entered the Mindscape.


	3. Chapter 3

“Welcome everyone to the first annual Septic/Iplier/Sanders Egg Hunt!” Mark announced to a few cheers of excitement from the more childish personalities and Egos. They were outside of the Mindscape House again but Roman and Wilford had been able to manipulate it into an actual setting rather than a blank white slate: a large park full of high trees, ponds, streams, and bushes; plenty of challenge for some of the more powerful beings. Even from here, Virgil could spot the pink and orange of some hidden at the very tops of the pine trees, balanced precariously on a branch.

“Now, it’s dark, yes-“

“No, that’s Dark,” Patton said innocently, pointing at the gray man, bringing groans from a lot of the people there but a majority of them started chuckling kindly. Virgil smirked at the apparently annoyed look on Dark’s face but was glad to see his shell broke for an instant, revealing his cheek twitch slightly upwards. At least Celine or Damien had some sense of humor underneath that emotionless wreck that was Darkiplier.

“-but that makes it more of a challenge!” Jack finished. “We’ve hidden about 800 eggs randomly; that’s enough so that you guys get about 40 each if we did this correctly. Inside there’s either candy, small knick-knacks or some special things like headphones, books, some nerf guns-”

“Knife polish?” Anti asked with a smirk.

“Actually, yes,” Thomas answered. Virgil almost laughed when he realized that Anti’s mouth had fallen open in shock and his glitching had completely stopped. For once, the murderous Ego was speechless but his face broke out into a grin that showed something between happiness and anger. “If any of you find it and don’t tell me, I will murder you.”

“No murdering,” multiple people said.

“Anyways, we’re going to be splitting you up into four teams of five and since Iplier opted out this year and us Septics are at an uneven number, we brought someone new,” Jack said and without any hesitation, waved his hand. A large green eyeball -at least the size of Thomas’ head- appeared next to Jack, floating in the air lazily.

“Sam!” the Setpics cried, rushing forward to hug their famous eyeball companion. The eye’s pupil closed and stretched upwards, just like in a cartoon, showing just how happy he was as he got hugged from all sides.

“We have now evened out the teams,” Mark said. “Now to announce the teams! Sides, you’re all in separate teams!”

Virgil glanced at Patton, not wanting to leave him but stepped away and suddenly he felt very vulnerable without his friends there to take care of him if he needed help. 

“Alright! Virgil, Jims, Schneep, Wilford, Sam, you’re Team Chocolate Bob-Bob,” Mark said.

“Nice one!” Patton called as Virgil got his team. Sam floated up in front of Virgil, studied him for a second and then rubbed up against his face like a friendly dog. He didn’t feel slimy but he left the strange feeling of having something wet on his face, which Virgil didn’t like but he was happy that Sam was very friendly. He smirked and nodded his head towards his open hoody. Sam glanced at it for a second and then dove into the hood, nestling there happily. Virgil smirked and reached back to pat the friendly eye.

“Roman, King, Anti, Host, JJ, you’re Team Wade-Through-The-River.” Roman and JJ high-fived as they were assigned together. Host continued to narrate even as JJ tried desperately to see under his bandage.

“Patton, Bim, Chase, Bing, Robbie. Team Easter Etham.” Patton hugged them all even if they didn’t want to be hugged.

“Finally, Logan, Dark, Jameson, Googles, Marvin. Team Die-lyr.”

“What’s up with you and the name puns? I mean, they’re good, but how come?” JJ asked.

He shrugged. “I like my friends and I couldn’t really make any puns with Jack or Thomas-”

“Jack of all Trades,” said many at the same time. Thomas smirked and then clapped his hands, grabbing the attention of every group again. At the clap, he also summoned one easter egg basket per person, each one matching their significant color: purple, red and blue, green, etc.

“Alright, only Mark, Jack and I know where the eggs are, and if you try to access those memories, your entire team gets disqualified, so don’t even try! As soon as you find your egg, you open it, and don’t worry, your baskets are warped to hold more than the seem to be able to,” Thomas explained.

“Other rules are: no teleportation to any place whatsoever, no reality warping to get closer to an egg or sabotage another team, no summoning things to help transport you up, down, sideways, diagonal any way. Googles, Jims, no separating to cover more ground,” Mark ordered.

“We will know if anyone does this and that will result in disqualification,” Jack said and summoned an air horn. “Ready?” Every team turned towards the setting. Virgil set his eyes on a shiny green one on the lower branches of an oak tree and a cluster of pink ones in the brush just behind it. “On your marks, get set… go!”

Virgil ran after his team, finding it difficult to keep up with the Jim’s lanky legs that seemed to defy the way that joints were supposed to work. Before he had even reached the tree, they were already at the patch of pink ones, opening those and a large blue one, revealing a giant Cadbury egg and multiple tiny packages of energy drink. He grabbed the one in the tree and opened it, dropping a new pair of headphones into his hand.

“Virgil, come on slowpoke!” Schneep called, already holding three different prizes. Sam flew out of his hoodie, gave him a smile and flew into the higher branches, returning seconds later with three eggs in his tail.

“Awesome!” he said, catching the one Sam tossed him and receiving a tiny toy kitten that actually moved and meowed as he pet it. “Oh, Patton would both hate and love this…”

As time passed on, he found it more and more difficult to find eggs but more and more blackmail-worthy sights. Once he saw Dark standing on Google’s shoulders, trying to use his auras to reach a blue egg the size of Sam at the top of a pine tree. Another Wilford managed to use the Host’s still demeanour to jump onto the lower branches but as he tried to grab on, the Host moved and he ended up falling, with the egg. It would have been a success if it weren’t for the large book hidden inside that landed on his stomach. By far his favorite moment was when he saw Roman trying to copy King’s squirrel-like movements up the tree but failing miserably and accidently falling on one of the traps that Mark, Jack and Thomas had hidden. The next time that Virgil saw him, he was still trying to wash dark red glitter out of his hair.

Unfortunately, Virgil and Wilford drew the short end of the stick in terms of the surprises. Whether it had been set up between him and Thomas, Deceit managed to find his way to Virgil as he was trying to grab an egg under a rock. He appeared so suddenly that the only reason that he didn’t drop the rock and break his hand is Wilford saying, “Hey, Virgil, there’s a fellow here that looks like you but has a snake face.”

He stood up instantly, his heart pounding as he tried to keep a calm demeanour in the face of the manipulative Side.

“Virgil,” Deceit said. “Looking as colorful as ever. And with a friend? Good for you, you managed to do something better than join the others.”

“Deceit. Still doing those dishes, are you?” he asked coldly, balling his fists at his last remark. “This is Wilford. Wilford, Deceit. Don’t trust him.”

“Me not trust him or him not trust me?” Wil asked. “Cause I’ve gotten better.”

“Both of you take that to heart.”

“So you’re having this little get-together without me?“

"Didn’t think you really cared for the social events.”

“Don’t. I’m not bothered by this at all,“ Deceit said, his face staying as smug as ever.

“He’s lying, isn’t he?” Wilford asked.

"It’s in his name that he is, come on Wil,” Virgil hissed. “Listen, if you wanted to participate, you could have asked Thomas. Although most of us despise you and really don’t want you around, there are at least two people who would. So maybe next year! Bye now!”

Deceit grit his teeth. "Fine. But you won’t be seeing me again for a while now.”

“So that’s the one we have to keep away from Celine and Damien, is it?” Wil asked, his newly-browned mustache swaying with every word. “I can see why.”

Virgil nodded. “Come on. We should probably keep going before the Jims find more than us.”

Sam was great help while searching, managing to grab eggs at the top of trees before others in the trees could, thinning out the amount of hidden gifts in the trees considerably. Virgil was able to use his quiet demeanour to sneak eggs from under the other Ego and Sides noses. He was actually surprised to see that once every egg was obviously gone, his basket was more full than even Roman’s.

“How?! I was able to get huge batches of them!” Roman complained, staring between his own basket and Virgil’s.

“I guess being the loudest in the room isn’t always the best, Princey,” Virgil said with a smirk.

“Now, it’s not all about winning, kiddos,” Patton said, his rabbit-ear headband. “It’s Easter! A time for fun hunts! Good food! Family! Friends!”

“No, I’m sorry Patton but in a situation like this, new faces, friends, family, stakes as high as our dignity, winning is the most important thing that matters,” Logan said, examining the world through his new kaleidoscope. The other Egos were comparing their gifts with their own groups. Virgil saw JJ hugging his new whiteboard happily while Marvin tried out his new magic cards and Anti polished his knife with the polish that had been forcibly stolen from Bim.

The game-show host in question was only slightly shaken and was currently enjoying the joys of a ball-in-cup game. Dark and Wilford were talking animatedly about the small hand mirror Wilford was showing the dual-souled man. The Host didn’t seem to care that the Jims were stealing every single one of his prizes until they tried to touch the typewriter and he started attacking them with a baseball bat, still narrating the situation.

“Alright! We’ve figured out the winner!” Jack announced, silencing the chatter. Virgil’s heart was racing despite this being literally the thing he should be least anxious about (but it was his job to literally be anxious about everything so there was nothing he could do about it).

“It was actually a quite surprising win, considering there were hundreds of eggs out there and your team managed to get more than was hidden,” Mark said.

“How the fuck?!” Wilford asked.

“We don’t know, but the point is, they won,” Thomas said.

“Who?” almost everyone demanded.

“Well, with a total of… 967 eggs, the winner is… Team Chocolate Bob-Bob!”

Virgil grinned at the annoyed look on both Roman and Logan’s faces but high-fived Sam’s tail in excitement. His teammates were cheering, jeering in the losers faces, collecting their gambled wins, but staying far away from Anti, since he looked more murderous than ever with his fresh loss as well as his freshly cleaned and sharpened knife

“Good job kiddo!” Patton said, patting his shoulder.

“Fine, good victory,” Roman said.

“Well done, Virgil,” Logan said, shaking his hand.

“Hey, hey, what about the total?!” JJ asked from a higher branch of an oak tree.

“Hmm?”

“You said that Bob-Bob had over 900 damn eggs!” JJ continued, floating down to the ground and crossing his arms to try and look angry (he failed miserably with his red, skin-tight onesie). “How in the hell?!”

“Well… I’m surprised that none of you noticed, but the Jims’ kinda have a… bit more than they can put into their baskets. Not including what was stolen.”

Virgil looked over at the Jim’s stock and if he could see his own face, it probably would have looked as ridiculous as a surprised cartoon Looney Toons character. Their stash of gifts piled out of their basket and all across the ground; everything from cheap knick-knacks to real Attack on Titan 3D Maneuver Gear.

“How…” Dark asked. “Even Wil couldn’t do that.”

“They’re the Jims, a pair of insane Egos, in a Mindscape where anything could happen; what do you expect? Normal things to happen?” Anti asked. Even Dark couldn’t hold back a chuckle as the Jims tried to share a one-piece bathing suit.


End file.
